American Imperial Mafia
by Evolution Darkness
Summary: Harry Potter is a name most of the world knows as The Boy Who Lived. Only 3 countries in the world know something else. OF course excluding the goblins. Harry Potter is a fake name, and his name is Edward Corloment, the head of the most powerful Blitz Mafia. May all hell and chaos comes loose at Hogwarts, and Edward Corloment rule with Fleur and Daphne.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Edward

American Imperial Mafia

A story of the greatest fictional Harry Potter mafia-the American (USA) based with roots in Germany, Italy, and Britain (UK), Blitz Mafia

Based on the story The Raven's Anger

Please note that all technology is 2014 standards and Harry is Dark, evil, American (born in USA), isn't blind, stayed with Dursleys for 3 weeks, and knows of his Wizarding standings/has lordship over houses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Raven's Anger, and I have no knowledge of making profit ($/€/£/¥) off this.

Narration  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
$Parseltounge$  
^French^  
****=curse word  
[Action/Noise]  
(A/N_)

(Updated January 6, 2014)

Manhattan, New York  
Blitz Mafia HQ  
9:47.25am

"Mr. Bomehi, you know how I hate money lost. Especially through gambling. This shall be no more. I will give you one more chance, and you will recover the money. As punishment, we will get everything 10% for life. Understood?" Hadrian James Potter, or Edward Corloment, AKA The Godfather, said. "Unde-Understood s-sir. It won't happen again!" the Spanish businessman said. He stood up and was about to leave when he felt a revolver at his head. "You really think that was it? Here's what i'm gonna do. I'm gonna shoot this pistol, and you better pray there isn't a bullet, because of there is, your a goner. Say your prayers, chuck". Click. "Now go recover it". And he left. Edward sighed. 'Why does it have to be so hard for people not to gamble these days? I mean seriously? Is it gonna be the end of the world if people don't?' he thought. "$Rex, come out, the Delacours and Greengrass' are coming$". "$Yes master$" his King Cobra hissed back. "Hello Mr..."? The lords of the family said. "Corloment. Now, why would I letter you two families from your jobs in the Wizarding world to take 'muggle' transportation here? You see, Edward Corloment is my birthname. But in everywhere but USA, Japan, and Bermuda, I am know as Harry Potter." He let that go throughout there heads. He continued,"Most of the of the world doesn't know this is because my parents never told anyone. James Charles Potter was James Charles-Potter Corloment. The goblins knew this. And my most trusted and/or most loyal and/or most family like people who work in this mafia. All my good relatives are dead. Now, I'd like to day something. Your dad's father's where under my dad's father. Unfortunately, your dad's fathers and wife's took that secret to the grave, as they died before they got a chance. I still hold that rule. But, my parents and you guys made a marriage contact between me, Daphne, and Fleur. When I went 'missing, I suppose you forgot about this. I am reminding you of this. Now, I will go back to Britain to destroy Dumbledore and co, and check on my mafia group there. I have rooms prepared for you and enjoy NYC. 2nd to best place as LA is a tiny bit better. We will go there soon. Good bye. Daphne, Fleur, stay here. And everyone else wondering why I am asking then to stay here is to talk to them and show them mafia. The American Imperial/Blitz way. Se ya at breakfast". So the families left. "Now, girls, do you want to see this?" Edward asked. "Sure" Fleur said. "Why should I? I refuse. You are so mug..." [Slap]. "You will not speak of that. Muggles might not have magic, but they are far more superior to most wizards, and are equal to American, Japanese, and Bermudian wizards. We make things that can kill you faster than an AK and multiple ones, out of metal or something else. With no magic. Now listen. And for punishment, I do now you both now sex, and I now your virgins. So do I. So I will take Fleur's first and lose mine to her, and do it slowly, allowing her to adjust to the pain. Unlike you, which I will not stop. You might earn having it done slow if you have shown change. Monty! Get the prisoners!" "Yes sir!" 20 prisoners came out, tied up to a long piece of metal. "You girls will see how much better a gun is then an AK. He shot for 5 seconds and they had at least 7 shots in the head, each. "You see, I basically did over 3 dozens of AKs and killed 20 in 5 seconds while an AK takes 6 seconds to get to one person. Now, that us mafia execution, easy style. You an your families as well as 4 of my wizard teachers will go under a time compressor, and do 2 months of training/learn knowledge of mafia's while it will be 1 second here. After 2 minutes here, you should be ready. You will not need to do anything. Good bye. And good luck". "Bye Ha-Edward" the two girls said. So they went in the time compressor and after 2 minutes they came to Harry. "I see you now know how things work and what to do. Now I understand you girls will start your 1st year at Hogwarts. I will not be going unless necessary. I will see you at winter break in LA. Bye!". So they left. The 2 families decided to have lunch together. An walked past Snape and the Malfoys. "What do you want?" Said Felix Greengrass. "This better be good" said Arron, the dad of Fleur. "We come to talk about Daphne, Fleur and Maybe Astoria And Gabrielle as..." Malfoys Sr. said but was interrupted by Daphne. "No?! We all know Astoria and Gabrielle will soon become lesbians, so there outta the option, and me and Fleur will not be 2nd wife's, and we are already engaged to someone. Now leave!" She snapped. As the left, Snape read her mind and saw Harry Potter and where he is, nothing else. He ran to Dumbledore and told him about it. So Dumbledore sent him a letter, telling him that he us a wizard and accepted in to Hogwarts. After all these years looking, he found him. And he could get him to marry Ginny Weasly, then die, leaving his fortunes to them. And he could mold him into the perfect pawn. Edward/Harry got this letter and sighed. If he didn't go, they would pester him until he did go. He couldn't let them do that. He couldn't let them know he was the a part of the American Imperial, or he was the head of the Blitz Mafia. At least he could protect Daphne and Fleur, check on his Mafia there, and see the Zabini's. The mom and son where part of it, the fated dead. He had the son here once for help, and the 2 become a great friends and a great pair in the Mafia area. So h left to Britain, leaving Monty in charge.  
It was Spetember 1st, 10:30 am. The train would leave soon. He got to the station an many where eyeing his scar and tried to talk to him, get photos, or an interview. There was one Rita Seeker, h was bugging her so much, he just sighed and did a spell to silence her for a few moments. He got into a cabin with Fleur and Daphne in it talking about him. "Hello girls" was all he said before they tackled him and started to say go an kissed him. Once they stopped, they got back in the chairs and talked. It was a peaceful ride until Malfoy and his goons came. "I see Harry Potter is here. I come to tell you that some families are better than others, as that some girls aren't yours. Friends?" he said him. "Fleur, Daphne, get out. Your mine". Edward punched him in the face and said,"Those are my fiancé's and you are correct. Potter's are older, richer, and better. Especially when the Potter's blood include Black family blood, as do Potter family blood is in black family blood, the founder blood, Pervell blood, Merlin, Le Fay, Pendragon, and many other families. And as you see, I'm lord of each on of them." He showed him 27 rings on his right hand, showing his lordship. "Now get out scum, and leave us alone". "My father will hear of this, and you girls will be mine!" Malfoy said. [Bone breaking punch]. "He might hear of this, but you will never lay a finger on my wife's". And with that, Edward slammed the door shut, not even to open up to a Red-headed weasel, a know-it-all *****, and many fans, and not opening it until the food chart came. The world found out that moment Edward had a sweet tooth for choclate. After buying the girls some treats, he got 26 chocolate bars, then shut the doors. The conductor then said to get changed, as they would arrive soon. The 3 got changed together.

(A/N I was planning to do a lemon, butch don't feel like writing one and I don't think it would fit here. If you think it does, tell me)

After 3 minutes (they took 2 to get changed), the train stopped. Some of the older students went on carriages where 1st years went on boats. The three decided to teleport. By the Tim the others got there the three where waiting. Hagrid looked surprised, but took matter to it. Once inside, the sorting hat sang,"  
The heir of the founders has arrived, lord to many i might may add  
A soul corrupted you see,  
A soul that can kill with a smile  
A house for them, an a new tower, shall be his, and may Hogwarts now be normal until he leaves, a question I can not answer you".  
Most were shocked, bit the sorting started.  
"Hannah Abbot"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Susan Bones"  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Neville Longbottom"  
"Hufflepuff"  
Ronald Weasely"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Hermione Granged"  
"Gryffindor"

Dean, Seamus, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and many other were sorting until Edward  
"Harry Potter"  
"There is no such thing as Harry Potter" Edward replied.  
"Harry Potter please come up" Dumbledore said again.  
"Again, there is no Harry Potter. You must be brain damaged" Edward replied.  
"Edward Corloment"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Edward yelled at him.  
"I have my sources now come get sorted" Dumbledore replied."****ing piece of ****" he said quietly to himself. 'He just had to do a back-round check. It was stupid of him to not to take away and evidence. Or did he? I wonder' Harry thought as he wet to get sorted. "This is the heir. His new house shall be Corloment". A new table and a new tower appeared. "There will be no head to this house excluding Edward Corloment, and no one that's not sorted or has no permission to go in will be sent here" the hat said.  
"Daphne Greengrass"  
"Corloment"  
"Fleur Delaclour"  
"Corloment"  
"Blaise Zabini"  
"Corloment"

"That all, now until next year, good bye". The hat said and disappeared. Then the food came an everyone ate. At a time, Ron and Hermione went up to him and asked to be friends. More like demanded. "No. Why would I? I'll an outcast of I be friends with a Weasleys excluding the twins and a know it all mudblood". They left upset and angry. When Ron sat down he spread a rumor that Harry was the next dark lord. Dumbledore was upset. He didn't go to Gryffindor and he refused to be friends with two of his minions. This was a disaster.

Next day

"Get him! Its the next dark lord!" Ron yelled. Edward just sighed as well as his housemates and ate quickly. Then they left there table to Ron and his group. Edward went up to him and said,"Im gonna have a fight with you right now, and win with no wand or gun". He then punched Ron into his house's table. He then grabbed him and threw him to Hufflepuff. When he got up, he gave him multiple kicks to the head, like in Killer Instinct. After that. He left. A supreme and perfect the showed up infront of Edward, also like in Killer Instinct. "Anyone else? Eh, to bad. I wanted more of a Challenge". He left with his friends right behind him. After that, more people believed Ron but some of that smart ones realized that if you messed around with anyone from Corlomemt, Edward will take no **** and beat the **** outta ya.

_

Next time on  
American Imperial Mafia  
•Ron'a rumor starts to attract many to believe him and try to go against him and dinner.  
•Potions with Snape.  
•Major Fight  
•Malfoy Sr comes to talk to Harry.  
•More Mafia related things such as heists, drugs, and gun fights

Father down the road  
•Lemons.  
•More Mafia.  
•More fights.  
•Murder.  
•Theft.  
•More Killer Instinct related fights/moves.

Author's Note  
•Not a crossover  
•To Love Ru/Minecraft crossover help needed  
•New Bio  
•Longer chapters  
•All lyric chapters will not happen in any story, unless in music or with a long tale before and after  
•Happy 2014  
•Chapter 2 coming soon and by the time this is published, it's gonna be about 21% done.

Until Next Time

Evolution Darkness


	2. Chapter 2: Heist of great money

American Imperial Mafia

Chapter.2: Heist

-Please see disclaimer and other stuff on chapter 1-

(Edited January 6, 2014)

Narration  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
$Parseltounge$  
^French^  
****=curse word  
[Action/Noise]  
(A/N_)

September 2  
Great Hall, breakfast

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, can we talk?" Came Malfoy Sr. "Yes, and it's Lord Corloment. Potter is a fake name".

Somewhere

"What do you want?" Edward asked. "Why you beat up my son and took his 2nd wife's?" Was the response. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Draco deserved it. Does '2nd wife's are my wife's. We have a contract and everything. Good bye". And Edward left, leaving Malfoy stunned.

Potions

"Ahh, Potter, are new-" Snape was saying. "Shut up. You are a failed teacher that's a marked death eater bent on destroying me because your arch-nemesis got to marry my mom and have a kid with her. I for one believe that you might would have a chance if you didn't call her a mudblood, which see in fact is pureblood. No, she didn't choose over blood, but kindness, love, and who they are. And Potter's are fake. It's Corloment. And the answers too your questions are draught of living death, in a goat, and are from the same plant, just different names and uses" Edward said. Snape them dismissed the class (which everyone was happy about) and went to his quarters. He got a shot class and a 47-year aged firewhiskey. He poured it in to the shot glass and drank. He then thought 'How is Lily a pureblood! How did he know my questions I was gonna say?! This is gonna be a long, hard year for me'. It would be. Because when he gave the class a early out, the four corloment's went to plan a grand ol' heist in muggle London. Barclay's Bank (A/N I made that up) was the target-it held $747,166,272,927 if all the vaults were all combined. "^this money could help us so much!^" Fleur said. "^Agreed^" said Blaise. "^ Can as go Paris for summer, since we speak French so much so no one can really understand us?^" Daphne said. "^Why not? Anyways, Blaise, get the men. Tonight, The Blitz Mafia shall do terror, just now in London^" Edward said.

Later that night  
2:47.45am

"Ready" whispered Edward. A bunch of "yep"s were said, but Blaise said,"We need to do this now!". "Men, go!" Edward said. They pulled the heist off quite quietly and quickly, from past expirence and this was so easier than NYC. They got all the money before 5, when the bank opens. When the bankers go there, they found the place damaged, and looted. A piece of paper was left on the fountain top in the middle of the bank. It said  
"THE BLITZ MAFIA HAS COME TO LONDON, BEWARE OF THE BLITZ MAFIA!".  
After the heist, The corloment's got 100,000,000,000 each, while the 300,000,000,000+ money remaining went to the people of the mafia. It was a pretty good sized heist.

September 3

The corloments slept all day and night the 3rd.

September 4

When the corloments came down for breakfast, Dumbldeore asked,"Where were you yesterday? "Sleeping" was the reply. Then breakfast started. Half-way through breakfast, all the first years went up to the Corloment table. "If you want something, tell us" Fleur said. "Not until Harry stops eating his-" [Hard Slap] Terry Boot was saying when Daphne slapped him. "First off, There is NO HARRY POTTER! Second of all, you won't get Edward's attention until he's finished, third of all, if you want a to countinue the dark lord thing, meet us at the courtyard, all of you" Blaise said. Edward finished and they went to class. Right before lunch, the Corloment were cornered in the courtyard by the rest of the student body. "We will not have a dark lord here at Hogwarts. You will get a trial" Dumbledore was saying until Edward said,"How am I a dark lord? Explain" Edward said. "Well you attacked a person from the light, and the students and professor Snape gave enough evidence to say so". "I DON'T GIVE ANY ****ING **** ABOUT THAT! HE DESERVED THAT AND UNLESS YOU WANT THAT, GET LOST! AND ALL THE SO CALLED EVIDENCE IS FAKE! YOU WANNA SAY IT IS NOT FAKE? THEN FIGHT ME! If i lose to someone, I will be more...civil. If I win, you let me go. Understood? Good. Now no wands or weapons. No magic too. Just a good ol' brawl. Now's who's gonna fight me? Anyone? Or is this a waste of time?" Edward said. "I will" Said Billy Handsworth (I made him up). Billy was a physical bully here and a good brawler too. He was in his 7th year. "Then let's do this!" Edward yelled. A fighting rune was drawn, showing the out of bounds. This was a fight to see. Somehow, Rita seeker found out, with a bunch of adults. By the time the match was starting, 45,863 wizards were watching. This was one of the brawls of the century.

Cliffhanger! I told you I would be quick! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3: Brawl of time

American Imperial Mafia

Chapter 3: Brawl

-See chapter 1 for disclaimer and stuff like that.

Narration  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
$Parseltounge$  
^French^  
****=curse word  
[Action/Noise]

-The past chapters and this one have not been beta'd. A beta reader That is experienced and writes crime/Harry Potter/HPxFD/HPxFG/HPxFDxDG please contact us.

-And yes, we know this chapter is around 400 words. We did this one quickly so we can work on chapter 4 ASAP.

[Bam] a punch landed in Billy's face, declaring the fight had began.

Edward then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He then brought Billy's head down to close to his knee and kneed him 56 times.

Billy had a bloody face when he stopped, only then to kick him in the stomach. Billy went to the ground to regain his air.

Edward saw thus and stepped on his head, hard, knocking him out. Edward had won.

"You see I won. Now do your end of the bargain. Good bye". Edward left, with his wife's and best friend next to him to there tower.

September 5 (A/N This is Wise and Retryer's b-day)  
Great Hall Breakfast

A bunch of owls, or in the corloment's case, raven/crow/hawk/dove with the newspaper.

Time skip, 20 minutes later.

A lot of the great hall was destroyed. Tables cracked in half, chairs in pieces, dining sets are reduced to dust, and food is on fire. Edward was so mad when he finished the front page, hd let his anger/magic out. Every one but the Corloment's ran out.

"If she writes one more article like this, she will die.

"How would this make you this mad?" Blaise asked.

"Look At it".

Edward Corloment, Savior or doom?

By Rita Seeker.

Yesterday, Edward Corloment (AKA Harry Potter), brawled Billy Hansworth to a close point of death to prove the Hogwarts population wrong he was a dark lord. He might have won, but it proved that he might be one with how far he went. We are sorry for the Hansworth Family.

See next page on the fight  
See page 3 for Harry Potter/Edward Corloment  
See Page 4-18 for other news

"Well I can understand that" Fleur said.

Next time on American Imperial Mafia Chapter 4: Murder

Rita Seeker and get murdered by the Corloments

Possibility that Edwards position as head of the blitz mafia might be known for a fact to the public

More will told next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Murders of importance

American Imperial Mafia

Chapter 4: Murder

I'd like to say a few things. First off, Its my story so I can make it seem American. I can have anything happen, weither you like it or not. It's FANFICTION. A FAN's FICTIONAL EDIT OF SOMETHING. Second of all, I am not british nor have I ever in my life gone to London, or any where in the UK. Third of all, I even said last chapter was rushed. But hey, some STORIES ARE SHORTER THAN LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS FOR A FACT AND I AM NOT INCLUDING MYSELF IN THIS. Fourth of all, I might be American, but I am not trying to make it seem USA is the best. We aren't. Every single country has a lot of mistakes and scandals, and there is no perfect country (but I wish for a bunch of them). AND I STILL NEED A BETA!

-See chapter 1 for disclaimer and stuff  
But, I don't own Hawaii Five-O either.

Narration  
'thoughts'  
"speaking"  
$Parseltounge$  
^French^  
[Action/Noise]  
(A/N_)

-Last chapter was rushed to write this. Respect the chapter people!

_

September 10  
Great Hall Breakfast

The Daily Prophet came in and a repeat of last time happened.  
Rita wrote lies and lies and made him look like a dark lord in training. Edward kept his promise and Edward, Blaise, Daphne, and Fleur went to were she was staying, and waited for a good time to strike.

September 29  
Seeker Manor  
1:35:09am

Rita Seeker was asleep, dreaming about her next article and her being more famous when see heard a crash and the wards falling. Rita shrieked and ran into a safe room in the manor. She heard the intruders laughing near her room. Then, she heard the lock in her room destroyed. She realized that if they found her, it would be most likely her death. "Looks like no one's here. We got what we needed let's go" she heard. She blew in relief. Then the safe room door open. "Really Seeker? You don't do that. We actually did think you were gone, but when you did that blow, we heard it. You would have been alive Rita. Say good night, forever". Then everything went black.  
"That was too easy" Edward said. "Now let's go home" Blaise said. So they did.

September 29  
Great Hall Breakfast

The daily prophet came in screaming  
RITA SEEKER DEAD AND HOUSE LOOTED!  
"This morning, around 1:35-1:50, 4 robbers/murderers came in her house. The wards broke, sending a message to DMLE. When the aurors got there, Rita was on the floor, dead, and the house was looted. DMLE is asking for anyone who knows anything on the Blitz Mafia, as a message with blood (Rita's) was found on the wall saying BLITZ MAFIA. Anyone who can come and tell the DMLE or your local authorities so we can stop them".  
The corloments smirked when they saw the article. Most were shocked in some gossipers were in tears. Unfortunately, a certain Mr Bomehi was going to tell DMLE. The only one other than himself was Nec Coneo (Ne-c con-e-o), who was very loyal to Edward and told him everything. Nec got rewarded greatly.

Later that day  
Court 1  
12:00 pm

"The MoM UK has agreed to let Mr Bomehi tell us who the highest Blitz Mafia members are in return for freedom. Mr Bomehi, do you know the head of Blitz Mafia?" Minister Fudge asked. "Yes" was the reply. "Who is it?". "E-" [Bang] Mr Bomehi fell to the floor, dead, with a bullet in his head. "I am the head. And no one will betray the Blitz Mafia, nor will anyone get my name out to the world" Edward said.

September 30

"BLITZ MAFIA HEAD, KILLES PEDRO BOMEHI AS HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIS IDENTITY!

"Pedro Bomehi was killed while telling us who the head of the Blitz Mafia was. He was saying E when he was shot by the head, the killer of Rita Seeker and much much more. We suspect Edward Corloment, but there are many E named people in the world, so that is bit confirmed-"

"GET HIM, ITS THE HEAD OF THE BLITZ MAFIA!" Ron Weasley yelled. Everyone started to go towards him when he said calmly,"It said I was a suspect, not the head. Seriously, you guys need to read better". Then the doors busted open and Umbridge, Fudge, and many aurors came in. "Edward Corloment, you are arrest for killing over 4000 people" Umbridge said. "Hand over your wand and then kneel". "No. There is no proof saying so, so until there is EVIDENCE, no way" was the reply. "The newspaper said so" Fudge said. "It said I am a suspect, and bit confirmed". "Still, you will be under arrest. Aurors, take and crack his wand". "So you are gonna arrest me over a newspaper that says I'm a suspect. How stupid. So you know what? I'll tell you the truth. I'm the head of the Blitz Mafia, and those three are 2nd in commands". With that, the world found out Edward Corloment was the head of Blitz Mafia. [Boom] A explosion came and many Blitz Mafia mobsters/soldiers came. "Kill everyone" was the order from Edward, Blaise, Fleur, and Daphne and chaos came loose. Bullets were everywhere, and spells coundn't be fired. The 4 left and then the mobsters did. All of Hufflepuff died, as well as all the aurors. Many from the other houses died or got wounded, and many of the teachers got wounded, and 3 died. Umbridge and Fudge were heavily wounded.

October 1

The world soon had many wanted posters for Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Blaise Zabini, and Edward Corloment. The families went in hiding, and attacks and deaths caused by the Blitz Mafia rises by over 73%.

November 2  
8:03 am  
Diagon Alley

A public announcement was going to be made by Fudge about the Blitz Mafia. A lot of people came. Fudge was half way through his speech when Edward jumped on the platform, shot Fudge in the head, killing him. He then left.

November 2

Umbridge was made Minister, and another charge was added to Edward's charges list. The world after worlds made him the most wanted man on earth.

November 26  
World Qudditch Cup Qualifier Finals-UK  
England VS. Ireland

This was the 3rd most wanted game to see (2 was Russia VS. Ukraine Qualifier Final and 1 was USA VS. Spain Quater-Finals). Currently, the Qualifying teams were Ukraine, USA, Japan, Spain, New Zealand, Brazil, Argentina, India, and Bermuda. USA was #1 as was Ukraine and Brazil. #4 was Japan, #5 was Spain, #6 Bermuda, #7 was Argentina, #8 was New Zealand, and #9 was India. #10 was either gonna be England or Ireland, who was fighting for it now.

8 hours later.

After a brutal match, Ireland won by 10, with the scores 290-280. Ireland and 9 other countries moved on to the quarter finals.

There was a party and all Ireland supporters went to. Seamus Finagan was there too. So while he was taking to the seeker, Edward and Blaise came in, Blaise held him up by his shirt, and Edward shot him repeatedly. They dropped Seamus to the floor, and then the 2 started to fire at everyone. The results were 20 killed, and 58 wounded. The Qudditch team wasn't even scratched. Edward and Blaise were on the front page next morning. When they got home, they met Daphne and Fleur, and Blaise went to take a shower, while the other 3 went to watch Hawaii Five-O

_

The Qudditch was necessary to get Seamus killed.

Next Chapter:  
Chapter 5: ?  
Find out when it's posted  
Beta needed. Chapter 5 will be up in 1-4 weeks.  
When I posted this, I added Blaise. PM me, or make a review, or see my poll to change the rating to T and have no sex, or keep it and have sex. Rating will or won't change when Chapter 6 is up. 


	5. Chapter 5: Terror and Note on story!

American Imperial Mafia  
Chapter 5: Terror

Before so, any stuff on reviews/PMs will be at the bottom, as I started this after I finished chapter 4. Haven't even posted it yet.  
(1-10-2014)

See disclaimer and all on chapter 1

See all types of writing chapters 1-4

San Juan Capistrano, California, USA  
(A/N if you don't know this place, search it on Google Maps/Earth)

Most people think that even if the HQ is in NYC, there has to be a base or another HQ in LA or San Diego, as Corloment is a Californian/Mexican family that owned a large mansion some where between LA and San Diego, and some land on the Mexican side of the border. The land was found and was turned into Mexican Government property. The mansion was never found by authorities, including magical authority. The only people who know it's location are either Corloments and Corloment Family Friends. Family Friends such as the Zabini's, Greengrass', Delacour's, and Meano's, the family next in line to control the mafia. Currently, all 5 families are residing there, as the Meano's manor was destroyed by a space rock, of all things.

Corloment Mansion  
War Room

"People, we are gonna attack not the government, but it's people. It will create terror. Terror that we can use against anyone. Are target is Diagon Alley. We destroy it, and kill a few people. Any one who tries to stop us will be captured or killed, depending on who they are. We are using wands, to prove we aren't squibs or a gang. We will be a terrorist group. A terrorist mafia. The wands we use will be checked by are wand inspector/maker so that we can use them properly" Edward said. "Me, Blaise, Steve, and Bob will do the attack. Reilly, come check are wands". Reilly came out and checked the wands.

Edward's wand was made up of Moonstone (from the moon) and Diamond with Rex's (Edward's King Cobra) venom, blood, great white shark's blood, liquid gold, magma, and his own blood as a core.

Blaise's wand was made up of crystal with a Rattle snake's venom, blood,a bull shark's blood, magma, and his own blood as a core.

Steve's wand was made up of Jade, with his own blood, pure water, and a great white shark's blood as a core.

Bob's wand was made up of Emerald and his own blood, a bull shark's blood, pure water, and liquid gold as a core.

All wands worked properly and were powerful enough.

Diagon Alley

It was a normal morning, then Edward, Blaise, Steve, and Bob showed up. Then threw killing curses at everyone, and fire and explosion spells at buildings and people too. At the end, a fire started in the sky that showed Blitz Mafia and it's symbol (a skull burning with a snake on top, a shark on the bottom, and a gun and wand next to the skull on the left and right. The terror it caused made people riot against the MoM to do something, and Britian pleaded to help. American Magical FBI,CIA,and army came to help. The Blitz Mafia attacks decreased, but the mafia kept attacking, but they lot men in attacks. A few got captured, and in quite a few cases, had to retreat. Then Edward went in the middle of a IWC meeting and declared war on Britian, and USA. The results caused a WW3, between most of the world, or the Allies, and the other side being supporting Blitz Mafia countries and Blitz Mafia lead by Edward on the other side, called American Imperial Mafia. Muggles found out that wizards exist, and Both Muggles and wizards worked together to stop the other side, depending of they were AIM or Allies.

Next Chapter:  
World War 3 part 1

I am starting t realize that the story is little by little changing from the way i wanted it to be. It's sorta getting strange and i'm starting to not be able to write this. I need help, or a really good beta. If not, after the next chapter, i will either give it away, delete it, or make chapter 7 a chapter to start a new possible storyline that came up to me. PLEASE HELP THIS STORY! I KNOW A QUITE A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND I DONT WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS. HELP ME!

Ohh, i didnt see any reviews yet. I also deleted some reviews i thought was insulting or mean.

-Wise


End file.
